


Karma

by deskclutter



Category: The Sandman
Genre: Creepy, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Run Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-24
Updated: 2010-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deskclutter/pseuds/deskclutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desire to Despair, after the events of Three Septembers and a January.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karma

**Title:** Karma  
**Day/Theme:** October 6th / it's a small world  
**Series:** Sandman  
**Character/Pairing:** Desire, Despair  
**Rating:** PG

  
_Well_.

So he won.

Very well.

Don't fret so, my sweet twin, my mind isn't lost. You see, I believe in the ancient philosophy of _karma_. You'll notice that a globe is round; he who starts East will eventually return via the West should he go on long enough, though perhaps not through the same or even a conventional route. That which one deals to another will eventually _return_ to bite that one in the ass. That path paved with good intentions was, for instance, originally turned to _Heaven_.

But ah! You wonder at my conformity! Fear not.

I believe in creating my _own_ karma. One must help _turn_ those 'good' intentions, you understand.

Come now, don't dress it up as _revenge_. That would look terribly tacky. Clothes are vital, don't you think? We exist just below the skin, after all. _We_ have our binoculars pressed right up against the costuming.

Do not worry about me, Despair. Our beloved big brother shall get what is coming to him.

It's a small world, after all.


End file.
